Una tarde de Estudios
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Quizás estudiar no es lo más divertido que hay en el mundo muggle, ¡Y mucho menos lo es en el mágico! Pero James y Sirius preferirían mil veces estudiar después de esto. Es un mal summary, pero juró que la historia esta mejor.


_**Disclaimer: Todo, TODO, es de Rowling. Pero estoy negociando con ella para que me preste a Canuto y Cornamenta, y de paso a Lunatico.**_****

**"Una tarde de estudios"  
><strong>  
>Los EXTASIS se acercaban y los cuatro chicos más populares de Hogwarts no se salvaban de la preocupación que estos causaban sobre todos los alumnos de séptimo curso. Y es que sus solos nombres los describían: EXTASIS eran las siglas de los <em>Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, <em> y vaya que si eran terribles. Tenían que estudiar absolutamente todo lo del curso y aprenderlo. Además de eso, con los nervios que estos causaban, recordar las cosas era algo terriblemente trabajoso.  
>Por eso, desde que los profesores les habían dado los temarios casi todos los estudiantes del último curso se las pasaban estudiando en la biblioteca y efectivamente, hasta James Potter y Sirius Black a los cuales la sola mención de una biblioteca les revolvía el estómago.<p>

Esa bonita tarde de primavera, ellos se encontraban mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca y deseaban volar sobre de sus escobas.

—Es una pena, ¿No, Potter? En un bonito día —Le comento su ahora novia, Lily Evans, con un gesto burlesco.

James murmuro algo que sonaba parecido a _"Me sigue llamando Potter…"_ mientras que volvía la atención al libro de Transformaciones que sostenía entre sus manos.  
>Después de ese comentario, todo se quedó en silencio. Remus Lupin leía atentamente su libro Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y apuntaba lo más sobresaliente del tema sobre un pergamino lleno de letras inentendibles y alguna que otra mancha de tinta. Lily Evans estaba sentada a lado de James y trataba de aprenderse los efectos que tenía la Poción de los Muertos Vivientes si se realizaba mal. Sirius Black trataba de encontrarle sentido a las palabras que tenía el libro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero no podía. Así que había optado por no complicarse la vida y se puso a hacer bolitas con pedazos de pergaminos y se las lanzaba a Peter, cuando este volteaba Sirius simplemente ponía la vista en su libro con una expresión que reflejaba <em>"Oh, si… Esa lección me la sé de memoria"<em>

—Eh, Canuto… ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto James en un susurro cuando vio que Sirius se disponía a lanzarle otra bolita de pergamino a Peter Pettigrew.

—Eh, este… Es que yo… Trataba de encontrar el, ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡Ah, sí! Volumen de esta pequeña bolita de pergamino, ¿Cuánto crees que sea, Cornamenta? —Hablo Sirius con voz nerviosa.

—Eh, yo… No lo sé —Dijo el pelinegro, mirando a Sirius como si alguna clase de animal aún no conocido se hubiera metido en su cerebro tratando de controlarlo.

—Vale —Sirius volvió de nuevo la vista en su libro.

James no sabía qué hacer. Transformación se le daba demasiado bien, es más, él era un animago. Y para serlo, se necesitaba una habilidad única en esa materia, por lo cual no había problema alguno, por lo que no necesitaba estar en la biblioteca lo que restaba del día, pero por otro lado estaba Lily, que lo había obligado a pasarla con ella en ese horrible cuarto lleno de libros que no le interesaban y que tampoco traían buenos dibujos. Sabía que su amigo-casi-hermano Sirius, tampoco estaba estudiando por lo que podía convencerlo de que fuera con él a volar el rato que aún quedaba de la tarde.

Y tomo una decisión: Iría a volar, Lily comprendería que tenía una clase de fobia hacía la biblioteca.

—Eh, Canuto…

—Dime Cornamenta —Sirius quitó la vista del libro que fingía leer atentamente.

— ¡Ahhh! —Los silenció Remus, que realmente si trataba de estudiar. Ambos pelinegros lo miraron disculpándose.

—Hay que salir a dar un paseo en escoba —Le sugirió un pelinegro al otro en un susurro.

—Lily te matara si te vas, hermano —Contestó Sirius.

—Ella comprenderá —Insistió James.

—Vale, vale… Voy.

James de paro de su asiento, sintiendo como si sus piernas estuvieran repletas de pequeñas agujitas. Si, definitivamente, había estado en la biblioteca durante muuucho tiempo.

—Bueno, chicos… Sirius y yo iremos por algo…

—Sólo lárguense —Lo interrumpió Remus sin quitar la vista de sus apuntes.

Sirius y James se miraron por un instante, se encogieron de hombros y cuando Sirius se levantó de su silla, se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron de aquél infierno al que muchos llamaban "Biblioteca". Pasaron como un soplido de viento por entre los pasillos, escaleras y puertas hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Caminaron a zancadas entre los alumnos que la habitaban y se fueron rápidamente hacía su habitación. Ambos tomaron sus respectivas escobas, y evitándose el recorrido hacía los jardines abrieron el ventanal saliendo por él.

Ambos hacían piruetas dignas de chicos temerarios como lo eran ellos, realizaban peligrosos espirales y alguno que otro truco de quidditch. Volaban espantando a las bandadas de pajarillos que huían despavoridos con el zumbar de las escobas voladoras.  
>Sirius Black y James Potter se sentían en su elemento. Porque volar los hacía sentirse completos y sentían la seguridad de que nada malo les pasaría mientras que hacían graciosas piruetas sobre sus escobas.<p>

—Eh, James… ¡¿Qué tal la última cita que tuviste en Hogsmeade con Evans? -Le grito Sirius a su amigo, que se encontraba tratando de hacer enojar a un lechuza que iba de camino al castillo.  
>James se le quedo viendo a su amigo, dejándole vía de escape a la lechuza. Y esta no dudo en utilizarlo.<p>

—Pues… —El chico de anteojos se revolvió el cabello azabache con nerviosismo —. Bien. De hecho, demasiado bien —Dijo con una sonrisa James mientras que recordaba como Evans había decidido besarlo a él. Sabía que no era gran cosa, pero por primera vez su amada pelirroja había tomado la iniciativa.

—Eh… Oh, vaya, hemos perdido al pequeño Jimmy entre sus fantasías con Evans. ¿Cómo la estas soñando, Cornamenta? ¿Con sostén o sin sostén? —Se burló Sirius.

Y al escuchar lo último, James despertó como si una alarma demasiado ruidosa lo hubiera sonado.

—Sirius Orion Black…

—James, sabes que odio mi nombre.

—… Espero no haber oído lo que he creído —James avanzó peligrosamente hacía Sirius con una chispa en los ojos, que lamentablemente, solo podía interpretarse como asesina.

— ¿Qué? Eh… ¡Que yo no he dicho nada malo! O al menos, no muy malo… —Balbuceo Sirius.

James no lo dejo defenderse, porque inmediatamente comenzó a perseguirlo. Sirius no tardó en reaccionar y se recargo en el mango de su escoba, acelerando la velocidad, tratando de escapar de un muy enojado James. Pasaron por sobre el Lago Negro, evadieron las Torres del castillo, cruzaron sobre el Bosque Prohibido y entre los recorridos, se gritaban.

— ¡Vas a morir Black! —Gritó James, agitando su puño en el aire y acelerando.

—Lo dudo, Potter, ¡Soy un dios del sexo! ¡Y los dioses no MUEREN! —Le respondió Sirius y después soltó una extraña carcajada, que se parecía mucho a un ladrido.

Siguieron persiguiéndose por unos quince minutos más, hasta que James logro alcanzar a su amigo y lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica.

— ¡Esta me la pagas, Black! —Le dijo James con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos, James… ¡Que nos queremos! —Sirius tenía ojos suplicantes y es que no quería morir tan joven.

—No será tan… —Y James no pudo terminar porque una rama los golpeo y ambos cayeron de su escoba, entrando a un nido de ramas que lo golpeaban sin compasión.

James y Sirius trataron de evitar las ramas del Sauce Boxeador, que les daba por donde podía. Sirius ya tenía un corte en la mejilla y James estaba cojeando por su tobillo torcido. Saltaron, rodaron y esquivaron todas las ramas que trataban de golpearlos.

Y aunque muchas veces habían pasado por ese maldito sauce, ahora ni siquiera se acordaban de lo que tenían que hacer para hacer que parara. Ambos estaban tan mallugados, que con trabajos recordaban que eran Sirius Black y James Potter y que ambos eran magos. Una rama le dio en pleno estómago a James, haciendo que fuera a parar a unos diez metros del sauce y Sirius llegó hasta el rodando sobre sí mismo. James se dejó caer de espalda, estirándose sobre el césped cuan largo era y su amigo ojigris trataba de respirar correctamente.

—Canuto…

—Dime, Cornamenta —Susurro Sirius con el poco aire que le quedaba.

—Deberíamos de haber estudiado… más —Susurró James, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho que le dolía cada vez que respiraba.  
>Sirius asintió silenciosamente, dejándose caer a lado de James. Se quedaron así por unos instantes, evaluando que partes de su cuerpo se habían roto.<p>

—Si tenía, era de color rojo… —Comento James.

— ¿De qué hablas, Cornamenta? —Le pregunto confundido Sirius.

—De Lily. La soñé con un sostén rojo —Le aclaró James.

Y Sirius se quedó atónito, ¡Esos habían sido muchos detalles!

_**Trate de plasmar lo mejor que pude la relación que tienen James y Sirius. Sus enojos, confidencias, como se entienden sin siquiera hablar… Porque para mi, James y Sirius son como una alma dividida en dos muy agradables cuerpos. Sólo que la parte de responsabilidad y compromiso con la escuela probablemente se perdió en el olvido.**_

_**Como ya bien saben, avadas, tomatazos están permitidos. Pero me de dado cuenta de que prefiero no morir degollada. Mejor tráiganse a Voldy con ustedes y que él me mate sin dolor para no escribir tan malas historias.**_


End file.
